


Beginning

by collegeDropout



Series: Short fics [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collegeDropout/pseuds/collegeDropout
Summary: In which Jeno and Jaemin are in love. And shit happens.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: Short fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751269
Kudos: 5





	Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> just wanted to write some nomin idk btw im not a native speaker so if i made any mistakes, please let me know!!

Jaemin knocks at the door, there is no response so he knocks again. It is late at night but is common to him to show up at Jeno's place uninvited, today he was feeling particularly needy so the other boy was the first person that came to his mind. The door opens with Jeno dressed in shorts and a soccer tshirt looking -in Jaemin's opinion- very comfy.  
"Oh it's you" he adjusts his glasses "Come on in"  
The boy with pink hair takes off his shoes entering it, relieved by the warmness of the apartment.  
"Sorry for coming this late" he says "i was missing you" the truth slips out of his tongue easily as always, Jeno just smiles at him shy.  
"Come on, are you hungry? Minseo is already asleep and there is some leftovers from the dinner" he walks to kitchen, in the small apartment living room and dining room was the same thing; opening the fridge he takes some bowls from it, offering to the other boy. "So?"  
"Did you cook it?" he asks  
"Of course no"  
"Then i'm definitely hungry".

Later after eating and laughing Jaemin felt a little bit more at ease, but he couldnt help but wonder for how long this happiness would last. Everytime he was with his best friend was good in a bitter sweet way. Now as he seats in the bed, Jeno cleans his bedroom quickly.  
"Jeno-ah" he says, he can't help but feel frustrated"Jeno-ah" but he gets ignored when he simply continues sweeping.  
" Jeno ah, do something useful and give me attention!" the other boy laughs at him but still gives in, approaching him he starts stroking the back of his head softly. Jaemin holds his wait and leans his head in the other's stomach, closing his eyes he breaths out happily.  
"You're such a baby" Jeno says, but continues to caress him. The boy with pink hair rises his head to look at him.  
"I really missed you, you know"  
"I didnt leave"  
"You know what i'm talking about" Jeno doesnt meet his eyes  
"Right" he replies, it sound too stiffy even for his own ears.  
Jaemin ignores it and squeezes his waist "Kiss me" he asks, looking a little sad; so Jeno does. Jaemin is so pliant against his lips that he kisses him harder. Then in his cheek, his chin, his nose, his eyes and for the last his forehead.  
"Say you missed me too" he says, if Jeno noticed a blush on his cheeks he doesnt comment on it.  
"I missed you too" he caress the boy's neck  
"Say you love me"  
"I love you a lot"  
"Say you only love me"  
"I only love you"  
"Say you're never going to see your girlfriend again" it slips without much thought  
Jeno blinks at this, taking his hands off the other boy he rolls his eyes "We are not doing this" but Jaemin grabs his arm getting up. He didnt want a fight, but he needed answers.  
"I feel like i'm a second choice to you" it was hard even saying it out loud. Too honest.  
"You really arent, you know" he turned his back, this is the last conversation he wanted to have right now.  
"But we - Look at me!" He grabbed the other boy's arm "what are we -Jeno dont be a coward, look at me!"  
He turns looking tired"What do you want? Do you want me to break up with her? Then what? Date you, get married?"  
"I-"  
"What we got is not enough for you?" he doesnt raise his voice instead just stares at the floor defeated, in way that makes Jaemin's heart ache "Dont answer. Just go, okay? i have work tomorrow" he doesnt wait for a goodbye.  
Jaemin stands in the bedroom alone without a reaction. There is so much he was hoping to say, so many things he wanted to clarify...  
While he walks his way back home, he realises it was the first time Jeno said he loves him.


End file.
